The connector shown in FIGS. 9A, 9B, and 10A to 10C (see JP2004-119050A), for example, is known as a floating connector used to electrically connect two circuit boards to each other. In FIGS. 9A and 9B, and 10A to 10C, the floating connector 101 comprises a plurality of contacts 110 made of metal, a movable housing 120, a fixed housing 130, and a pair of pin bodies 140.
Furthermore, each of the contacts 110 comprises a mating section 111 that contacts one of the mating contacts provided on a mating connector (not shown in the figures), a terminal section 112 that is connected to a circuit board (not shown in the figures), and a flexible link 113 that has flexibility and that links the mating section 111 and terminal section 112. The mating connector is mounted on another circuit board that is disposed perpendicular to the circuit board to which the terminal sections 112 are connected.
Moreover, the movable housing 120 has a substantially rectangular shape that extends in the direction of length (left-right direction in FIG. 9A), and is provided with a plurality of contact receiving openings 121 that accommodate the mating sections 111 of the contacts 110 at a specified pitch along the direction of length.
In addition, the fixed housing 130 has a substantially rectangular shape that extends in the direction of length, and is designed to fasten the terminal sections 112 of the contacts 110 in place.
The movable housing 120 is disposed on top of the fixed housing 130 at a distance Y from the fixed housing 130. Furthermore, a pair of first through-holes 122 are bored in either end of the movable housing 120 and a pair of second through-holes 131 are bored in either end of the fixed housing 130 in positions corresponding to the first through-holes 122. The movable housing 120 is linked with the fixed housing 130 via the flexible links 113 of the contacts 111.
Each pin body 140 is in the form of a metal rod having a substantially cylindrical shape. Each pin body 140 has a flange 142 that protrudes in a position near the lower end portion, and has a length which is such that with this flange 142 as a border, the tip 141 is long, and the rear end 143 is short. In addition, the tips 141 of the respective pin bodies 140 pass through the second through-holes 131 from the bottom of the fixed housing 130, and are inserted through the first through-holes 122 in the movable housing 120. The diameter of the tip 141 of each pin body 140 is slightly smaller than the diameter of each first through-hole 122, so that the tips 141 are formed with a diameter which is such that at least the movable housing 120 can move smoothly upward and downward in a state in which the tips 141 are inserted through these first through-holes 122. Furthermore, the inner diameter of the second through-holes 131 is substantially closed to the outer diameter of the tips 141, so that the outer circumferential surfaces of the tips 141 respectively contact the inner circumferential surfaces of the second through-holes 131 in a state in which the tips 141 are inserted into the second through-holes 131. Moreover, the rear ends 143 of the pin bodies 140 are designed to be inserted into positioning holes (not shown in the figures) formed in the circuit board and to be connected by soldering to the circuit board.
When a mating connector mates with the floating connector 101 constructed in this manner, the mating contacts provided on the mating connector make contact with the mating sections 111 of the contacts 110, so that the circuit board on which the mating connector is mounted and the circuit board on which the floating connector 101 is mounted are electrically connected. In cases where there is positional deviation at the time of mating of these two connectors, and especially in cases where there is positional deviation in the vertical direction, the movable housing 120 moves in the vertical direction with respect to the fixed housing 130, so that the positional deviation can be accommodated easily. Furthermore, even if an obstacle or the like collides from directly above the movable housing 120, so that a strong impact is applied to the movable housing 120, this impact is absorbed and attenuated by the flexible links 113 of the contacts 110. Accordingly, the generation of cracks in the solder connected portions of the terminal sections 112 can be prevented. Moreover, since the pin bodies 140 pass through the fixed housing 130 and movable housing 120, the direction of movement of the movable housing 120 is restricted by the pin bodies 140.
However, the several problems have been encountered in this conventional floating connector 101. Specifically, the tips 141 of the pin bodies 140 are inserted so as to pass through the first through-holes 122 in the movable housing 120. Meanwhile, the tips 141 of the pin bodies 140 are formed so that the diameter thereof is merely slightly smaller than the diameter of the first through-holes 122. Accordingly, when the movable housing 120 moves in the vertical direction with respect to the fixed housing 130, there are cases in which the tips 141 of the pin bodies 140 contact the inner circumferential surfaces of the first through-holes 122. Here, in cases where the material of the movable housing 120 is a relatively hard material (e.g., liquid crystal polymer containing glass fiber), there are cases in which metal plating such as tin plating that is applied to the outer circumferential surfaces of the tips 141 is peeled off as a result of the contact with the inner circumferential surfaces of the first through-holes 122, leading to a deleterious effect on the surrounding areas. Since the rear ends 143 of the pin bodies 140 are connected by soldering to the circuit board, it is necessary to perform metal plating such as tin plating at least on the outer circumferential surfaces of the rear ends 143. However, if such partial plating is applied, the cost is increased, so that it is common to apply metal plating to the outer circumferential surfaces of the entire pin bodies 140 including the tips 141.